User talk:Dragonleaf5678
Welcome to my talk! RE: My Time Zone My time zone is Central Standard Time, and right now it's 5:45 where I live. KCCreations (talk) 23:45, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Hai there, Thanks with the information. I may stopped by later to add some :D. For a newly created wiki, you've sure made it so beautiful. Nice work :D Merry Christmas! 15:54, December 23, 2014 (UTC) : By the way, are you a cat-person? Your blog and even the policy page got kitty models on it. Cute! : 15:58, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Randomizing wordmark Hai there, a suggestion perhaps. Instead of keep changing your logo, maybe randomized them instead? So this way, each page refresh brings out another logo style, without having to decide which one to use, why not use all of them? You can try putting these code to MediaWiki:Wikia.js /* Randomize wiki logo*/ $(function() { var images = [ 'image url here' ]; $('h1.wordmark a img').attr('src', images* images.length)); }); /* Ends randomized wiki logo */ p/s: The person asking about cat just now :D Miyanlove ♥• Talk ♥• 16:21, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hai there, I'm pretty sure you know the standard size for logo right? 250x65...maybe enlarge "Fan Creations" and a smaller "Wiki" on right? So yeah, seen you've added the codes to mediawiki, but to really see them in effects, you need to upload all the logos here and then put their image links at the url place. Just play around first and see how it comes out. Miyanlove ♥• Talk ♥• 17:57, December 23, 2014 (UTC) What the—? Did this really say what I thought it said? :P KCCreations (Wall) 00:19, December 24, 2014 (UTC) "MY" Reply ...Not a''muse''d. :P KCCreations (Wall) 00:22, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Now I Have A Question... Are Triple Deluxe, Excalibur, and Ignition real songs of his? :P KCCreations (Wall) 00:25, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Reply (again) Oh. xD However, he does have a song called The Legend of Zelda (like that video game I've never played before); however, I've never heard it. But since it exists, maybe he'll end up making a song called Excalibur one day... Question I am talking to question why I have been banned if you have a problem please contact me on my user page Really? :P Now this, too? :P KCCreations (Talk) 21:20, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Reply *facepalm* KCCreations (Talk) 22:39, December 27, 2014 (UTC) If You Really Like Zedd So Much... ...maybe you could help me out here. KCCreations (Talk) 19:06, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Response (xD) It happened out of boredom… :P KCCreations (Talk) 11:10, January 10, 2015 (UTC) I Would Delete The Template, But… …only admins can delete things. KCCreations (Talk) 21:58, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Apologies My greatest apologies I respect the fancreations wiki rules from the fairest to the unfairest rules so User:Thunderberry (talk) 16:42, January 16, 2015 (UTC) So, what? I let you out of your block early because of an apology. Don't expect a 'sorry' to be a way to take advantage of me. Despite that, I respect and acknowledge your sorry. But don't expect this to get rid of any chances of a block. [[User:Dragonleaf5678|'I don't cry, I'm British!']] Talk Blog 17:05, January 16, 2015 (UTC) OMG Grind You. xD xD xD xD xD KCCreations (Talk) 00:45, January 17, 2015 (UTC) ---- Double OMG. I've really made you addicted, haven't I? :P KCCreations (Talk) 14:12, January 19, 2015 (UTC) This Is The Original Pic: KCCreations (Talk) 16:49, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Photos I don't want to start an argument but, you're the one who dared me to upload the photo and also you can't tell others not to do it when you do it yourself Thunderberry (talk) 16:20, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :Uh, I said I was fine if you'd upload it and use it. I didn't say that I'd let you upload it and just leave it there, but you did, so I warned you. The ones I uploaded myself, yes, are going to be deleted but appeared on my userpage once - and, like I told you on chat, I said that I'll leave images that were used once for a while, and if it's clear they're not going to be used, they acquire deletion. You upload pictures that have massive backgrounds, which I've specifically told you to stop doing. You also upload images and never have intentions to use them, just randomly upload them out of no context. Please get the correct judgement before accusing me. [[User:Dragonleaf5678|'I don't cry, I'm British!']] Talk Blog 16:27, January 21, 2015 (UTC)